egisfandomcom-20200214-history
The God War
Summary The God War was a conflict that involved the very first humans of the planet Pangea and was waged over 100,000 years ago. The conflict was fought between two factions known as the Starlight Army and the Eclipse Military (the precursor to Nisshoku) and was eventually won by starlight. The conflict was fought by the gods as well as by the very first humans to wield seishikai, and ordinary humans as well. Causes When the gods first came to the human race, they were worshipped for their amazing power known as Seishikai. However one god by the name of Zeus, thought that humans and gods should not be on seperate levels of power and should in fact share the same abilities to benefit the world. The gods rejected Zeus's idea because of the urge they felt that they in fact should not. Zeus ignored the rejection and started bestowing Seishikai abilities onto humans. Enraged, the Dragon Emperor ordered that Zeus be stripped of his abilities and placed in prison for disoneying his fellow gods, however Zeus did not yield. Instead Zeus pleaded with the human race and formed a military known as Eclipse in order to fight for humans to have seishikai. The starlight Army was created by the Dragon Emperor in order ot fight back. The Conflict B ut the massive amount of seishikai empowered humans made the conflict difficult for Starlight. This change in strenght led numeorus gods to leave the Starlight Army for Eclipse, further pushing Starlight to defeat. With no choice left the Dragon Emperor orders the humans who are loyal to the cause of Starlight to gain Seishikai. Although outnumbered, most of the more powerful and wiser gods and Seishkai users were on the side of the Starlight Army which managed to balance the conflict. In the middle of the war, the Dragon Emperor thought that having an overall vote of gods would slow down the speed of important rulings, especially now. So he created a tournament known as Gyrous in order to dictate who would be on the god council, Zeus also attended this the tournament and despite wanting to kill him the Dragon Emperor could not deny that Zeus was still a god and thus had the right to compete. Luckily Zeus was defeated and then killed by the Dragon Emperor and with no stronger leader to guide them, the Eclipse Military fell into dissaray and was eventually defeated by the Starlight Army. Outcome With the Eclipse Military defeated by the Starlight Army, the god council was finally able to get the humans back under control. However not without consequences, entire sections of Pangea were deemed uninhabitable because of the war, leaving over a billion humans with no home. Realizing that the human race should not suffer for the mistakes that the gods made, the gods decide to create a set of new worlds for the human race. Using the George and James planes in unison, the gods used all of their power to create six new worlds and safely transport all of the humans from Pangea onto each world. With new homes, the races began to build their new civilizations and thus this led to an era of peace that would last 100,000 years, until Nisshoku initiates the Apocalypse.